This invention relates to electromagnetically shielded connectors which can be overmolded with an insulative layer and more particularly to the shields for use in combination with a standard connector to achieve a connecting system having electromagnetic compatibility and provide a positive solderless ground for the shield.
Shielded electrical connectors are necessary in the telecommunications and computer industry to provide a means for shielding electrical connections from external electromagnetic signals and to prevent the systems which use the connections from emitting electromagnetic signals. The connectors provide a means for continuing the shielding of a shielded cable either to another shielded cable or to an electronic device.
The use and transmission of high frequency electrical signals necessitates the need for shielded electrical connections. High frequency electromagnetic signals are susceptible to interference from other undesirable electromagnetic signals. In addition, these signals also naturally generate unwanted electromagnetic signals of their own which may interfere with other electronic devices. Electromagnetic shielding is generally required to satisfy United States Federal Communication Commission standards which place limits on the emission of interfering electromagnetic signals. The use of a grounded continuous metal shield which surrounds the electrical wiring, cable or electronic device is the most effective way to minimize these undesirable effects and satisfy the standards. Furthermore, shielded electrical connectors are necessary to maintain the integrity of a shielded system from one device to another device.
Electrical connectors are known in the art and generally comprise an insulative or dielectric housing which contains a plurality of terminals in a like plurality of terminal passages. In addition, a pair of metal shell members are affixed to the insulative housing to form a peripheral mounting flange on the insulative housing.
The present invention includes a pair of mating metal shield members each of which has a forward end engageable with the metal shell members of the connector. The shield members also have interengaging integral side walls which define an annular cable exit and cavity. Additionally, pivot means are provided for each shield half to rotate on the dielectric and assure a positive pressure ground connection between the forward end of the shield halves and the metal shell of the connector.